


the Groosalugg's new Princess

by JacobPhoenix34



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Made For Each Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobPhoenix34/pseuds/JacobPhoenix34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Groosalugg left Los Angeles he heads North and finds a new princess. Problem is his new Princess is a gay geek but does the Grossalugg care? no he does not</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Groosalugg's new Princess

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything in th

 

 

Groo looked at Sunnydale, this town needed a hero as it seemed that the girl protector was killed by a foul goddess, he wished he could have joined her in combat but it seemed that he was too late.

‘It seems’ Groo thought to himself, ‘That this world has no place for me, no one needs me to rescue them and there are no princesses around here,’ his thoughts were disturbed by the screams of someone, ‘Aha!!’ he thought, ‘Someone needs a hero, someone needs me.’

He rushed to the graveyard and saw a boy being attacked by the creatures that were like his friend Angel: vampires. He rushed in heroically and tossed them around like they were nothing, he looked at the boy who rubbed his head and Groo’s eyes widened, the boy was beautiful like a woman; brilliant blue eyes the colour of the skies, his light hair was like the colour of the sun, Groo was taken aback by the childlike innocence in the eyes so wide and blue.

The boy looked up and mumbled, “Thank you.”

“My princess,” Groo said, “It was my pleasure to save you.”

“Wait, princess?” the boy frowned, “I’m not sure if you’re in the right mind, I’m a boy, honest, I have boy parts and though I know I can be out there but I’m a boy, honest.”

Groo kissed the boy’s hand and said, “I am the Groosalugg but others call me Groo and I wish to be your protector beautiful one, I will protect you. Might I have your name?”

“Oh, umm, it’s Andrew,” the boy mumbled as he stared at the man.

“Andrew,” Groo said to himself, “You are beautiful to me.”

“Umm,” Andrew said as he turned red and tried to leave when Groo held his hand tightly to his own, he tried to get Groo to let go but the man wouldn’t let go, he just looked at him with those oddly beautiful dark eyes. He sighed, the man probably needed help, Warren and Jonathon wouldn’t like it but he supposed he could try to help.

As they walked together Andrew frowned, he kinda felt safe with Groo but that was probably because the guy was like the ultimate alpha male.

When he got home Groo walked in and looked at his new princess’s home, it was small but functional and there were pictures of Andrew with others, ‘His family?’ he thought.

Andrew mumbled that his parents wouldn’t mind as they were gone for the week on vacation, he went to bed hoping that tonight was kind of an odd nightmare/dream.

The next morning Andrew woke up to a loud noise, he ran down and saw a sight that made him drool incoherently: the man, Groo, was shirtless while he was cooking something, he stared at the man’s chest he felt really odd, the man turned around in the early morning, sunlight showing what the darkness hid, and the man’s dark eyes lit up when he saw Andrew.

“Ah, sweet one,” Groo said, “I have made breakfast for us” salted meat of the pig and these eggs.”

“Oh, umm,” Andrew mumbled, “Thanks.”

As they ate Andrew stared at Groo who smiled back at him and said, “I wish to stay with you my sweet one.”

Andrew stared in shock this guy was like wow, he was just so tall, Andrew frowned, he’d have to crawl up to Groo’s lips for a kiss when he thought, ‘No, bad Andrew, no thinking that. Wait, he wants to stay with me?’

“Sweet one,” Groo said, “I believe that one as fragile and beautiful as you need me and I swear I shall never leave your side my princess, I shall protect you beautiful one.”

“Stop calling me princess!!” Andrew screamed, “I’m a guy like you; I got the same equipment, I’m sure of it and please don’t show me, I don’t, umm, think I’m ready for that.”

Groo kissed Andrew’s hand again and said, “If you wish.”

Andrew frowned as he felt something warm fill him, this guy was so sweet but so strong and those dark eyes he could lose himself in them, he shook his head clear and said, “I got some things to do so, umm.” 

“I shall assist sweet one,” Groo said proudly as he put his shirt on.

“Umm, alright,” Andrew said confused and kind of afraid of what Warren would say, he frowned but he nodded.

As they walked Groo took Andrew’s hand causing Andrew to turn bright red, he saw the curious looks on some people’s faces: others looked supportive but others were angry, he noticed Groo was kind of happy but Groo however didn’t understand, what was wrong with this world that he could not show his princess affection? He knew his sweet one preferred to not be called princess but he couldn’t help it, the boy was soft and gentle where Cordelia was hard and fierce, this boy, in truth, complimented him quite well.

Andrew sighed as Warren’s house came to view and he felt Groo gently hold on to his hand, as he walked into the home he saw Warren look at him with a look of anger and disgust, he tried to get Groo let go as he didn’t want to make trouble with Warren.

Warren frowned deeply, he knew Andrew was pretty much a flaming queen, god he expected Andrew to show up in in a dress one day and he also knew or at least thought the little bitch was wet for him, he was going to have fun playing with his fellow geek and now this stupid gorilla probably screwed Andrew through his bed last night, that kind of messed up one of his plans.

Groo sat down still holding Andrew’s hand and regarded Andrew’s friends, the small dark haired one seemed to be much like Andrew himself and growled slightly at the other one, he had known others like him and decided that he would have to defeat him to protect his princess and the small one.

He looked right at Warren’s eyes, his dark eyes narrowed and Warren froze, this guy seemed almost terrifying. The man smiled and said, “I am called Groo by my friends.”

“Umm,” Warren said, “Hi Groo.”  
Groo smiled even fiercer and said, “Hold, I said only friends may call me Groo, to you I am the Groosalugg.”

Warren frowned, ‘That sounds like a bad fantasy name from a game.’

Andrew suddenly noticed the tension forming, he whimpered inwardly and Groo noticed this so he grabbed Andrew and held him tightly until Andrew felt safe, he rested his head against Groo’s chest.

Warren was fuming, ‘What does this guy have that I don’t have?’

Groo whispered something calming to Andrew, he didn’t know what Groo said but it felt nice, the guy was probably crazy but he was nice nicer than a lot of the people Andrew met and Groo wasn’t even trying to feel him up, ‘Wow, that’s the coolest.’

Warren snapped, “Get the hell out of here now Andrew and take this guy with you.”

Andrew looked at Jonathon who suddenly sat next to them and said, “It’s alright Andrew, I’ll come with you and maybe we could have a pizza or something.”

Groo smiled, he lifted Andrew up and said, “A good idea friend.”

“Oh, umm, I’m Jonathon.”

“You may call me Groo as you are my friend,” Groo said, “Now take my princess outside, I wish to talk to this Warren, alone.”

Andrew’s eyes widened, he didn’t want Groo to hurt Warren, he tried to stop Groo who smiled and said, “I will not hurt him my princess.”

Jonathon frowned as Groo left and said, “Umm, Andrew, why’s he calling you princess? He knows you’re a guy.”

Andrew couldn’t answer, he simply shrugged and said, “Maybe he thinks I’m a girl.”

A minute later Groo came out smiling holding Warren who looked positively terrified and smelled of urine and shit. Warren muttered, “Umm, Andrew, Jonathon, I don’t want to see you two again because, umm,” he looked at Groo, “I’m leaving, right?”

Groo nodded and let Warren go.

Andrew stared in shock as Groo took his hand and said, “To him my princess I swear I didn’t harm him, we had words and he said bad words about you and the short one, I will let none speak of you in such a way.”

Jonathon smiled and said, “Hey cool, he stood up for us.”

Groo smiled and said, “Of course my short friend, I’ll defend my princess and you.”

“Stop calling me princess,” Andrew sighed as Groo took his hand again and he went silent with Groo’s wide smile.

Jonathon smiled, he was really enjoying this and hey, maybe they could do something good other than play games and bitch about things.


End file.
